1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors having a detachable connecting block to allow assembly of plural pairs of hairdressing scissors for proceeding with special haircutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hairstylist cuts a customer""s hair with several techniques, including trimming, thinning, layering, etc. Sometimes the hairstylist has to hold plural pairs of scissors in the same hand for proceeding with the thinning or layering of the hair to obtain the desired special hairstyle.
During operation of the plural pairs of scissors in the same hand, the user must keep the plural pairs of scissors be spaced at regular intervals and operate them with the same operating condition. The plural pairs of scissors must open and close synchronously to obtain a tidy, beautiful hairstyle. However, the plural pairs of scissors are simply held by the index finger and the thumb of the user such that the plural pairs of scissors cannot be operated synchronously due to touchy control of the plural pairs of scissors by the fingers. Thus, the plural pairs of scissors often become skew to one another and the spacing therebetween may be different from one another. The haircutting result is adversely affected, and this problem is aggravated if the user is inexperienced. The user often feels pain when operating the plural pairs of scissors in addition to numerous limitations to and difficulties in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,590 to Applicant issued on Feb. 27, 2001 and Applicant""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/617,713 disclose hairdressing scissor assemblies to solve the above-mentioned problems. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pair of hairdressing scissors having a detachable connecting block to allow assembly of plural pairs of the hairdressing scissors for proceeding with special haircutting.
A pair of hairdressing scissors in accordance with the present invention comprises two cutting members pivotally connected together. Each cutting member comprises a handle at a first end thereof and a blade at a second end thereof. A receiving groove is defined in a side of at least one of the handles, and an L-shaped slot is defined in the other side of said at least one of the handles. A connecting block is partially, securely mounted in the receiving groove with an L-shaped portion exposed outside the receiving groove. The L-shaped portion of the connecting block of a pair of hairdressing scissors is releasably engaged with the L-shaped slot of another pair of hairdressing scissors, thereby allowing assembly of plural pairs of hairdressing scissors for proceeding with special haircutting.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the handle of each cutting member has an upper screw hole and a lower screw hole. Each connecting block is L-shaped and has a threaded member for threadedly engaging with one of the upper screw hole and the lower screw hole.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.